


Something To Fear

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, Canon divergence after 6x16, Carl gets some goddamn screen time, Comic Inspired Moments, Dark, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Many people won't read past the first chapter due to who I choose but oh well, Minor characters get development, POV Alternating, Plot Twists, Possible DarylxJesus or DarylxAaron (depends on demographic I attract, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So now. . .”</p><p>“I'm gonna beat the holy hell out of one of you.”</p><p>Ending of Last Day on Earth onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve had some issues with the writing lately.  
> 1) No minor character development. All the screen time is going to Carol or Daryl (I don’t count Rick as he usually shares with other characters like Michonne/Jesus/Carl/ect. Unlike Carol/Daryl)  
> 2) The ending was bullshit  
> 3) The big death will most likely be a cop out (Aaron) or completely obvious to the point of being almost boring (Glenn)
> 
> So I am here to write an AU for the end of 6x16 onward. There will be different character POVs (with criminally underrepresented characters like Aaron, Carl, Jesus, ect.). Ships. . . I’m not sure yet. I like DarylxJesus and DarylxAaron, but who knows. Also heavily considering JesusxAaron instead. I may include no ships. Depends on the demographic that likes this story. Comment below, I guess?
> 
> This will be different than most ff. It will contain pairings, but it's not the main focus. It'll play out more like the show. But with, like, characters other than Carol, Daryl, and Rick getting screentime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief scene showing the victim of Lucille. Ta ta.

“I got to pick somebody.” Negan swung the bat around for emphasis, “Everybody’s at the table waiting for me to order.”

            He walked past Rosita, who let out a soft sob. Negan whistled as he stalked down the row until he reached Glenn. He nodded and turned back around.

            “Huh,” he walked past Abraham, eyeing him up and down, “I simply cannot decide.”

            “I got an idea.” Negan lets out a small laugh. He slowly made his was over to the end of the row.

            “Eeny,” He pointed the bat in Eugene’s face.

            “Meeny,” He skipped over Aaron and motioned to Carl.

            “Miney,” Abraham.

            “Mo.” Michonne.

            “Catch,” Rosita.

            “The tiger,” Rick.

            “By,” Aaron.

            “The toe.” Sasha.

            “If he hollers,” Daryl.

            “Let him go.” Glenn.

            “My mother,” Maggie.

            “Told me,” Aaron.

            “To pick,” Abraham.

            “The very. Best. One.” Rick.

            “And you.” Sasha.

            “Are.” Michonne.

            “It.” Maggie.

            “Bring her forth.”

            “Maggie!” Glenn lunged forward, “No!”

            Negan shook his head and motioned towards Glenn, “Nuh uh.”

            Three saviors grabbed Glenn and held him back. His anguished screams continued.

            “Glenn!” Maggie cried, falling back and scooting away from the man with the barbed wire bat.

            “No! No!” Glenn struggled, unable to break away. Sasha and Rosita were openly sobbing.

            “Just stop this! She’s pregnant for God’s sake!” Rick screamed. Negan laughed.

            “Hey! Lucille doesn’t discriminate! She loves ‘em all! Woman or man! Black or white! With child or not!”

            “Anyone moves,” He looked over towards Glenn.   

            “Anyone says anything,” His eyes raked across all of them until they reached Carl.

            “Cut the boy’s other eye out and feed it to his father. And then we’ll start.”

            “You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry. Hell, you’re all gonna be doing that.”

            Negan swung the bat down onto Maggie’s skull.

            “No! Maggie! Maggie!” Glenn sobbed.

            “Gl. . .Gle. . .” The bat swung down again.

            “Look at that! Taking it like a champ!” Lucille came down a third time. Glenn’s screams echoed through the woods, mixing with the crickets, the cheers of the saviors, the cries of the survivors, and the sickening crackling and squishing of Maggie’s head being bashed in.

            “Damn!” He took another swing. Maggie wasn’t even recognizable. A pile of mush occupied the space where her head once was. Negan stood up straight, slinging the bat to the side to shake off some of the blood and flesh stuck in the barbed wire.

            “Now was it really that bad?” He laughed and flicked Carl’s hat up slightly.

 “Aw look, I even made the little cold hearted brat cry. And here I thought you were tough.”

“Maggie. . .” Glenn was slack in the arms of the Saviors, now crying softly.

“Aw, lighten up. It’s over now. No one else is going to die. Tonight, anyway.”

Negan placed Lucille on Rick’s shoulder, snapping Rick out of his trance.

“You see, Rick,” Negan’s tone turned serious; “I know this has been hard for you. You’ve been the king shit motherfucker for a long time now. Bossing people around. Being ‘in charge’. You’re probably damn addicted to it now, aren’t you, you nasty little fucker? Probably thought you had it _all_ figured out.”

He pressed Lucille harder into Rick’s shoulder and leaned in close.

“That’s all over now.” He back up and addressed all of the survivors.

“It’s time for something new!” His cheerful voice returned, “You answer for me! You provide for me! You belong to me!”

            He motioned upwards slightly and the saviors started to load up into their vehicles. The ones holding Glenn threw him aside. Negan turned to walk towards one of the larger trucks.

            “We’ll come for half your shit in two weeks. Ta ta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Preview of the next chapter:  
> The survivors make it to the Hilltop. Glenn mourns over the loss of his wife. Rick and Daryl confront Jesus. Carl and Aaron experience the Hilltop. Meanwhile, back at Alexandria, Gabriel and Spencer encounter some trouble.
> 
>  
> 
> Rest in peace Gleggie.
> 
> Yeah. Brutal. For those of you who haven't closed this for the sheer brutality of killing a pregnant women, just know I'm going to upload chapter two within the next day, probably sooner. I'm writing them together but I feel like the Lucille scene needed it's own chapter.
> 
> And to those of you wondering why Carl actually cried, well I think Show!Carl is fundamentally a bit different than Comic!Carl. I'll definitely have the Carl and Negan stuff in here, but Carl is a lot older in the show and has more humanity so to speak than comic Carl. Comic Carl went through a lot more than show Carl and was a lot younger doing it, so to make TV Carl the same way wouldn't make sense. It would be bad writing to just ignore all of that. But there will be elements of Dark!Carl, but no going full sociopath here.


End file.
